Presently, there is concern over the security of transactions conducted via computer systems, such as credit card transactions via the Internet. Irrespective of whether this concern is well-supported, many users prefer the concept of manually signing their name when authorizing transactions, and particularly those involving money. Part of this is based on the physical nature of a signature compared to, for example, entry of a personal identification number (PIN). In particular, anyone who obtains another person's PIN in relation to, for example, a bank account can impersonate that person with respect to the bank account. However, it is relatively difficult to successfully forge an average user's signature. Notwithstanding this, paper-based recording of signature information lacks many of the advantages of computer-based recording, such as online verification of signature dynamics.